What's Meant To Be
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: ****A year after Pocahontas returns to America with John Ralfe, there is opportunity for reconcilliation with John Smith! Will Pocahontas be able to swallow her pride for the opportunity of a life with the only man she's ever truely loved?


**What's Meant To Be**

**OK so I confess, I love Disney... especially the Classics, and Pocahontas is one of my all time favourites. However I was devistated as a child when Pocahontas chose John Ralfe over John Smith in the second movie (yes I know this is the true to real life version of events but I was devistated none the less!) I thought that the couple's chemistry from the first movie was totally ignored and undermined in the second, and so I decided to write a story of my own where there was the potential for the pair to get back together a yar later! hope I did alright as I've never written for this fandom before, and that you all enjoy! Oh and please don't forget to let me know what you think, and REVIEW! Like most writers I do love you know what my readers think of my work!**

Grandmother Willow smiled, a knowing glint momentarily sparkling deep within her wise four thousand year old features.

"Sometimes we make mistakes my child, and our choices don't always turn out to be the right ones," She explained, "… but if two people are meant to be together, destiny often finds it's own way of righting things in the end."

"But Grandmother Willow," Pocahontas sighed. "I followed the wrong path… I feel so lost."

"Pocahontas?" Suddenly a voice behind her however made Pocahontas turn. To her wishful and lovesick ear it was a lyrical voice she had desired to hear since only weeks into her journey home from London with John Ralfe, yet had not heard now for almost a year… except in her dreams.

To all intents and purposes, and outside eyes looking in, there was nothing wrong with John Ralfe. He would make a handsome and respectable husband, and there could be no doubt of the affection he held for her, as his wife he would always keep her safe and free from harm. But Pocahontas had never wanted to marry a man just because he'd keep her safe. As with John Smith she'd initially fallen for Ralfe because of his charms, but she'd very soon grown to realise that outside of their mutual desire to stop the armada's sail to the new world they had very little in common, and she did not love him. Even so she'd kept up the pretence until she could carry on no longer… and the image of John Smith haunted her every night in her dreams.

Now as she turned it seemed as though all her dreams and prayers of the last twelve months had come true. There behind her stood the perfectly slender and tall figure of John Smith, his shoulder length blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

"John!" She exclaimed, as she immediately scrambled to her feet, unsure as to whether to run to him or not.

"You're father told me where to find you!" He explained. "I spent the night in James Town after docking in port last night."

"You've seen my father?" Pocahontas asked.

Smith nodded.

"I thought I was never going to see you again!" She sobbed, finally, unable to restrain herself from doing so any longer, running to where he stood now but a few feet in front of her. Relief swept through her as he embraced her.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered in her ear, his soft breath caressing her cheek. "Every day of these last few long months without you has been like a gun shot to my soul. I decided that I'd rather die than never see you again, but I wasn't sure of the welcome I'd receive. Every day since I made the decision to set sail for New England, I've been impatient to see you."

"How long do we have?" Pocahontas asked, resting her delicate cheek against John Smith's warm chest, and listening to the comforting rhythmic hum of his heartbeat beneath his ribcage.

"My ship sets sail tomorrow morning." He explained with a slight sigh, "We are only docked here for a couple of days whilst on route to somewhere else, but I shall not be going with it."

"What do you mean?" Pocahontas suddenly exclaimed, looking at him, hardly daring to believe her own ears.

"I never really belonged anywhere until I came here Pocahontas." He explained. "Never really had a place to call home except the various inns and taverns of whichever port we were docked in at the time. Until I came here, and I met you. I mean sure, discovering new worlds is exiting, exploring new lands, but I'm not going to be able to carry on forever, and what's the point of those lands when one new world is very much like another without you Pocahontas. I have found where I belong."

"But what about your dreams, and your duty?" She asked.

"Pocahontas, I have a duty to follow what's in my heart."

Suddenly with this however Pocahontas turned away from John Smith, her expression solemn and thoughtful, and he frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that John Ralfe said exactly the same thing to me on the way home from London."

"Pocahontas," John Smith sighed, turning her head back to face him with a gentle palm, and wiping away the tears beginning to well in her eyes and collect on her soft bronze cheeks. "I will never leave you." He promised. "I love you."

"I know." Pocahontas smiled, as she leaned in to kiss him delicately on the lips. "I love you to."

Relief swept through her, to realise that the last twelve months of her hoping and preying were finally over, John Smith had been returned to her, and for now that's all that really mattered.

"Where shall you stay?" She asked.

"I have found lodgings in James Town for now." He explained.

"And we shall be together forever?"

"Forever." He promised.

Grandmother Willow smiled.


End file.
